This invention relates to wind tunnel measuring and testing and more particularly to a device for quick changeover between force and pressure testing of a structure in a wind tunnel.
In the field of wind tunnel testing, pressure testing is accomplished by routing pressure via pressure tubing through orifices located on the model surface to transducers and measurement devices. Since most models have limited internal space, the transducers and measurement devices are often remotely located, requiring an extension of the pressure tubing from the model surface to the remote location. After pressure testing is complete, force testing is performed. Since force testing requires a smooth external model surface, a method of removing the pressure tubing at the model surface is necessary. Prior methods involve either individually disconnecting each pressure tube at the model surface or severing the pressure tubing flush with the model surface. Both methods involve a significant change-over time between force and pressure testing. Individually disconnecting numerous pressure tubes is time consuming and is of questionable utility, since the prior art discloses that the connecting bores between the pressure tube and model extend from the surface, creating an irregular surface after disconnection. Severing the tubing necessitates a time consuming reattachment of the tubing to the model surface when further pressure testing is required. Also, both methods require the placing of putty on the exposed internal pressure tubing to provide a smooth surface for force testing and the subsequent removal of the putty when further pressure testing is required.
Accordingly. it is an object of this invention to provide a means of changing over from wind tunnel pressure testing to force testing and vice versa which is expeditious and provides a smooth surface for force testing.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means for wind tunnel pressure testing requiring minimum internal volume of the model.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means of change-over between wind tunnel force and pressure testing which can be used repeatedly with no loss in efficiency.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent hereinafter in the specification and drawing which follow.